Plan B
by angelic.dead
Summary: Van Kleiss tiene un nuevo plan, y este tiene a Rex como punto central. Entanto Rex recive una tentadora advertecia.


_Disclaimer: Generador Rex no me pertenece, es propiedad de Man of Action._

_Advertencias: Relación hombre x hombre, Mpreg… ammm… eso hasta ahora._

**Capítulo 1:**** Advertencia.**

Ok, era joven. Tiempos de experimentación, etc. Pero de todos modos, esa fijación con los hombres iba un poco más haya que simple inmadurez, capricho o lo que sea que le pudiesen haber dicho en algún momento cuando lo comentaba –_casi nunca realmente_-. Era como si simplemente la gente fuese reacia que el "héroe" también le gustaran los chicos y quisiesen armarle la vida por él…

En algún momento se lo comento a Seis, pero el simplemente lo miro como siempre, tal y como si nada hubiese acontecido en el mundo jamás. Ni modo contárselo a Bobo, sería demasiado molesto soportar sus bromas… con Noa no estaba seguro de siquiera mencionar el tema. Y a la doctora, a ella se lo contaría en algún momento, pero en el indicado… ella era muy importante en su vida y sabía que si le decía algo así, era porque necesitaba un consejo, pero todavía no estaba seguro de nada…

Bueno, esas eran cosas que le acomplejaban… pero un segundo más y ese maldito evo le sacaba la cabeza de un zarpazo. Mejor se salvaba el pellejo y a los demás y después pensaba en sus problemas personales, porque murto no valía la pena tenerlos, saco su espada y salto al ataque.

De nuevo la misma historia, ir a algún lugar por una alerta evo poco común. Las mismas peleas, los mismos duelos contra bio-lobo, Van kleiss, o cualquiera de esos evos que ya ni recordaba sus nombres. Nuevamente consiguieron secuestrarlo por cometer otra estupidez por intentar lucirse… la próxima vez se fijaría bien si el piso estaba mojado.

De nuevo en abismo.

Lo admitía, Van Kleiss tenía algo que le erizaba la piel y le aceleraba el pulso, algo en esa sonrisa, algo en que fuese el enemigo y estuviese casi obsesionado con el _–bueno, con sus nanites- _y siempre lo buscara incansablemente, de uno u otro modo. Pero eso no quitaba que fuese un maldito idiota casi nazi (sin ofender a la gente sensible a esto), prepotente y engreído… aunque igual el domarlo sería interesante…

Rex sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, esos eran pensamientos peligrosos en esa celda en abismo, aunque hasta ahora ningún evo con poderes telepáticos se le había unido a Van Kleiss. De seguro sería lo mismo de siempre, era casi tediosa la rutina en la que se había transformado esa guerrilla. Aparecía providencia en las naves, él se escapaba, volvía a providencia y comían burritos para celebrar la patada en el trasero de Van Kleiss… lo de siempre, solo que ahora le estaban comenzando a aburrir los burritos por repetirse el plato tan seguido, y eso que Rex los ama.

Al parecer a van kleiss se le había acabado la imaginación.

Estaba sentado en una esquina amarrado al piso por esas raíces raras de abismo, mirando al techo increíblemente aburrido hasta que escucho unos pasos. O se avecinaba una aburridísima conversación sobre los planes de van kleiss y de cómo destruiría providencia y dominaría el mundo, o era Seis porque ya había terminado el paseo.

Al parecer era la primera opción. Vio la silueta de van kleiss y escucho como le decía al evo que era su guardia que se largara. Oh, al menos una novedad. Todavía no entendía porque sus nanites se negaban a reaccionar correctamente estando atado con esas cosas extrañas del piso, o cerca de Van Kleiss, de seguro algún efecto secundario producto de la primera vez que Van Kleiss decidió robarle sus poderes, tendría que comentárselo a la doctora… al menos así conseguiría un tiempo extra con ella, hacía tiempo que no compartían juntos, Blanco le exigía demasiado a ella últimamente.

-Hola, Rex.- dijo con su característico tono burlón, lo cual hiso que rompiera su hilo de pensamientos.- Que alegría tenerte aquí.

Rex bufó, entorno los ojos y lo miro. Van Kleiss no se detuvo donde costumbre y se agacho enfrente a él.

-En verdad, me pone muy alegre, tomando en cuenta que ya tome unas cuantas decisiones respecto a esta tediosa situación a la que se ha reducido nuestra contienda, y digamos que un estancamiento no calza con mis planes.- Sonrió malévolamente.

_Mierda, me va a matar. Sabía que este momento llegaría, hay que ser muy estúpido para dejar a tu mayor enemigo con vida…_ Concluyo Rex, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, angustiado. Pero en lugar de eso, libero sus brazos y los atrapo nuevamente sobre su cabeza mientras se inclinaba hasta quedar a la altura de su oído.

-Tengo nuevos planes con respecto a ti también, _Rex.- _Dijo seductoramente aplastando todo el calos de su boca contra la oreja de Rex, arrastrando suavemente cada letra de su nombre mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora.

No, no se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años. Instintivamente intento librarse del contacto, a pesar de que su cuerpo lo sentía realmente reconfortante. Pero lo único consiguió fue que el mayor le sujetase la mandíbula con una mano para fijarlo en su lugar, mientras con la otra mano recorría su torso por sobre la polera. Intento librarse de las caricias nuevamente, pero eso solo las volvió más insistentes.

Cuando finalmente Rex se rindió y comenzó a corresponder, Van kleiss se separó de él, dándole un beso tranquilo en la comisura de los labios y se largó sin decirle absolutamente nada más. Solo esa advertencia física sobre sus palabras y un algo ensoñador en sus recuerdos respecto de eso.

-Puedes irte.- dijo sobre sobre su hombro sin terminar de voltearse y desapareció.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después las ataduras de Rex desaparecieron, dejando unas picosas marcas por el constante rose.

Salió cauteloso de su rustica celda y no vio a nadie, recorrió el lugar y nada. Parecía unas simples ruinas, no había ni un alma en el castillo. Si hubiese podido volar, se hubiera largado y ya, pero sus nanites no reaccionaron, por lo que tuvo que aventurarse por los laberinticos pasillos… ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos? Por primera vez se le antojo una pelea en desventaja,- _aunque obvio, de todos modos ganaría_- Esto le daba mala espina.

Cuando finalmente logro encontrar una salida hacia el bosque y no un acantilado, se fue. Iba con la guardia alta temiendo una emboscada en el bosque, quizás lo estaban usando de carnada. Ahhhh… realmente no podía pensar con lo que acababa de suceder, realmente no había modo de mal entender lo que Van Kleiss le había dicho.

Se detuvo y busco con la mirada, pero lo único que encontró fue una nave de providencia que lo venía a buscar, quienes por cierto casi lo matan del susto al aparecerle por la espalda.

.

.

.

-Rex, realmente esto me parece muy sospechoso. ¿No recuerdas nada más? Nada que haya hecho o dicho antes de que te dejara ir. –Pregunto Seis mirando fijamente a través del parabrisas de la nave, era época de inmigración de patos y sobrevolaban una laguna. No quería más problemas, ya había perdido una de sus corbatas favoritas y se le astillaron las gafas, al parecer estaba perdiendo el toque.

Rex se coloreo hasta casi ser un tomate, pero lo disimuló mirando para otro lado.

-Seis, no sé. Realmente no lo sé. No consigo recordar muy bien, haya me sentía muy extraño –Lo cual no era mentira, pero tampoco era en el sentido al que le hiso entender a Seis.-Y ya sabes que mis nanites no están respondiendo bien últimamente.

-Más vale que en cuanto lleguemos a providencia vallamos con la doctora Holiday. Puede que te hayan envenenado o algo peor. – Concluyo Seis apretando el acelerador.

Sintió un poco de precio a causa de la velocidad, pero pronto desapareció.

Pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio, Rex estaba muy cansado y aturdido como para siquiera bromear a Seis por sus gafas.

_-Van kleiss simplemente lo había dejado ir, así como si nada._-Pensó, absolutamente anonadado por la situación.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron a Providencia, salto corriendo a la cocina, no se podía el estómago. Después de eso aria cualquiera de los exámenes que quisieran hacerle.

Allí se encontró con Bobo, que perdió cinco de los nueve burritos que le quedaban.

-He, chico. Ni te atrevas a tocar los con queso derretido. – Bobo estaba increíblemente empático ese día, al parecer el soborno de la doctora con que baya una vez al mes a hacerse un chequeo psicológico estaba funcionando.

-No, ya estoy lleno, es que no desayune y la jornada de hoy se nos hizo larga. – _Muy larga._ Ya casi eran las diez de la noche, y habían salido alrededor de las once de la mañana, sin mencionar que lo obligaron a levantarse a las seis de la madrugada.

-Rex, vamos.- Escucho una dulce voz femenina detrás de él, de seguro Seis lo había ido a acusar con la doctora.

-Pero doc., ¿no quedamos de cenar a las once?

-Rex, esto es serio. Tus niveles están algo anormales, sin mencionar los efectos que causara el a-y-u-n-o al que te sometiste hoy sobe esas anormalidades.- Tajo Seis, haciendo énfasis en el que descubrió que el chico no había comido durante todo el día, por más de que él le hubiese recordado que eso era sumamente peligroso.

-Está bien.- Dijo de mal humor- _más que nada en calidad de rabieta._- mientras se ponía en marcha.

Las piernas le flaquearon un poco, pero de inmediato de incorporo haciéndole señas a los demás de que estaba bien.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasillos hasta que Seis hablo.

-Rex, cuantas veces debo recordarte que es importante que comas todas las comidas y que siempre lleves provisiones contigo. Necesitas comer para tener energía y así controlar todo tu sistema, tanto psicológico como físico y… ¿nanitico? – Miro a la doctora, pero ella solo levanto los hombros en señal de no tener idea, no había pensado en ese término… ahí había otra buena tesis a postular.- Bueno, el punto es ese, tienes que estar nutrido. Ya que esa puede ser tu ultima comida, tienes que estar alerta, nunca se sabe que puede pasar, piensa que hubiese sucedido si hubieras tenido que estar más de un día en abismo o te hubieses extraviado, Y blah blah blah…

De pronto, dejo de escuchar a Seis, estaba demasiado cansado.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme :3! Espero que os haya gustado.<p> 


End file.
